Just A Punishment
by Love For Cid
Summary: Daya wants to gives a Punishment on Shreya's tricks but later when they shared their Lust Love and intimation So Shreya decided to bear these punishment on her rest of her life . Dareya One Shot Show their Lust and Love . Mature Content . Read at your own risk .


**_It's about our Cute Sweet and Adorable Couple Dareya ._**

**Ignore Spelling and Grammar mistakes.**

**It's just a random idea which click on my mind and I want to share my idea with all Dareya Fans . Hope so you like it .**

**Well it include Bold scenes and Mature Theme so read at your own risk .**

**First of all I introduced the background of this OS .**

**In this one Shot all CID members are College Students . Daya and Abhijeet are final year Students while Shreya Tarika and Purvi are the new Comer in College . On the very First Day of College Shreya have a Crush on Daya and her loves increases day by day and now after three months she madly love him and wants him . Their classmates know Shreya's Feelings .**

**On the Other Hand Daya also aware of Shreya's Feelings but he always ignore her . He knows that he madly loves him but he never wants any relationship with Shreya because he thinks that it's just her infatuation and Daya is to Old for her . He also loves her madly and wants her rest of life but he thinks that Shreya is to Young beautiful and Charming and deserve a best Partner not a middle class Guy .**

Oh my He is so hot . Looking So Dashing his muscles ...I really want him and macking love with him ... He is so irresistible and now she bite her lower Lip.

Someone put the hand on her shoulder and she jumps ...

Tarika tu yahan kia kr rahi hy ...

Tu yahan sy chal phir btati hu ...

Tu bta kia kr rahi thi Gents Gym mein ...

Woh mein Daya ...

**Purvi : **Shre tu kiyun us ky liya itni pagl hy ...

Woh hy hi aysa mein jub usy dekhti hoon tu sub bhol jata hy ...

**Purvi : **You know pehly mujy lgta tha ky Daya sirf tera Crush hy but abi tu 3 sal hu gya tera pyar tu khatam hi nahin hu raha .

**Tarika : **Woh teri aur dekhta bhi nahin tu kia chahti hy ...

Macking love with him ...

What Tu pagl hu gyi hy Shreya ...

Auj usy aesy Gym mein dekh kr na now I realized that I really wants him ...

**Purvi : **Woh teri aur dekhta bhi nahin aur tu spny dekh apny ...

Woh dekhy ga bhi aur mere pas aya ga bhi wait and watch ...

Kia chal raha hy tere mind ma kia krna chahti hy tu ...

Bola na wait and watch ...

**Tarika : **Tu krny kia wali hy .

Kuch zyada nahin re union tk ka wait kr lu ...

Tu usy purpose krny wali hy kia ...

Purpose my Foot Purpose usy krna hy mujy nahin aur wo kry ga bhi aur jesa mein Chahti hoon woh sub bhi kry ga ...

Tu abi us ky sath kia krny wali hy ...

just punishing him ... He bloody idiot samjta kia hy khud ku ...

**Tarika : **Punish ... really ...

Yeah now bye ...

**...**

It's re union Party .

Everyone present and enjoy this party some are enjoying their Dance while some are just Chatting with their Friends and others are busy with their Gossips . Everyone is so Happy and enjoy a lot .

**Purvi : **Sub yahan hein Shreya abi tk nahin ayi phone bhi nahin utha rahi .

**Tarika : **Daya ku dekha woh kia hy Party mein woh bhi tu nazar nahin aa raha .

Usy abi dekh kr ayi hoon Garden mein hy apny Friends ky sath .

Agar Daya yahan hy tu Shreya bhi aya gi aa chal bahr hi dekhty hein .

**Purvi : **Aub tk tu Shreya ku aa jana chayah kahan hy yeah .

Purvi woh dekh woh rahi Shreya ...

**Purvi : **Yeah Shreya hi hy na nahin means mera sapna tu nahin na ...

Nahin yeah koi sapna nahin chal usi ky pas chlty hein ...

When Shreya entered in Party everyone eying on him . Because she is looking so gorgeous hot and irresistible . No one could remove the eying on him .

She hold a hand of one Guy and comes where Daya and his friends standing .

Daya also looks towards her and never blinking his eye .

Hi Everyone ...

Hello Shreya you looking Gorgeous ...

**Shreya : **And sexy right Sidharth .

**Sidharth : **Yeah right baby and he hold her waist .

Oh yeah How can I forget Daya meet my Funasy Sidharth ...

Sidharth it's Daya Abhijeet and their Friends ...

**Sidharth : **Oh hi How are you ???

**Purvi : **Hey Shreya kitna wait kraya tu ny abi aa gyi hy tu chal .

Yeah why not Sidharth come with me .

And now her back face on Daya and she leaves .

Daya again observed her top to toe She wearing a Black transparent Saree which is enough for Daya to hold her emotions but it's not Enough for Shreya to show her beauty and figure because she wears Black Transparent with Back less blouse which shows her waist and also have deep neck which shows her Cleavage and enough for distracting to any one .

**Daya (Pov) : **Come on Daya control on your self even I think it's better to leave the party yeah it's Good for me .

**Abhijeet : **Hey Daya come Function start hu gya hy .

Nahin tum jao mujy kuch kam hy .

**Rocky : **Daya chal na dekh tu Shreya aur Sidharth kesy dance kr rahy hein mind Blowing kia chemistry hy .

**Daya (Pov) : **Woh Sidharth woh meri Shreya ky sath Dance kesy kr skta hy .

Daya comes where all couples and love Birds dance with each other but he only find a one Couple .

Purvi tum ny Shreya ku dekha .

Han Daya woh Dekho corner pr ju 2 log dance ker rahy hein woh Shreya aur Sidharth hi hn .

Both are so engrossed and looking deep in each other eyes . Shreya's one hand on his chest and other on his hand while Sidharth's one hand on her waist ...

When Daya looking towards them his anger raised ... Who's the hell he is to touch Shreya in this way ...

Now He pull her more Closer and observed her beauty ... You Are so beautiful while he touches his face and now his hands move downwards on her bare Shoulder ...

It's enough for Daya he comes and Dragged Shreya with him while Siddharth is busy to attend his call ...

Daya leave me please Daya leave my hand ... Both entered in room and Daya bolt the door behind him and roughly pushed him with wall.

**Daya: **What's the hell are you doing...

you better know that what am I doing...and she moves little closer and slightly moves against Daya ...

Now you can ask to me that what am I doing and I'll better explain .

Shreya Don't do this While Shreya hears her ragged breathe and feels that how he control herself ...

Why are you distracting

yeah and I want ...

Want to touch me feel me and macking love with me then why you don't do it I am your's Daya...

I want to more than this I want to taste you ... I want to make you moan and scream I want to fulfill my all desires and fantasies and now I can't wait for this without wasting a single second he attacked on her lips he kissed her harshly and little violently She pulls her closer without leaving a inch of space between them and also responded back this kiss becomes more and more wider and deeper and Daya wants to enters and taste her Saliva . She allowed his tounge and now their toungues moving and they tastes each other Saliva . After 20 minutes they broke a part when oxygen is necessary and both are Panting now Daya Unhooks the Pallu of her Saree . It falls apart and Daya Moving his hands on up and down on her back while Shreya feels her sensual touches which makes her dizzy and she moaning his name which makes him Crazy and Shreya feels Hardness between her thighs which macking him Horny and she starting to unbutton of his Shirt and moving her handa on his broad chest .

After a Sensual touches he also un hooked her blouse She feels sensiation on her whole body now his lips on her ear lobe while kissing and sucking her . Her body reacts under his sensual touches Her nipple getting harder under her blouse . He is unable to stopping her desire and tore her tiny clothes which is barrier between them and now his hands reached on her breasts and pressing and squezzed him hard . While Shreya stop her breathing and looks him now he kiss and suck her left nipple .

Shreya's hand reached on his hairs while she moaning her name

Daya still pressing and sequezzed her breasts ... and her moans macking her crazy

Aaaaah...Ahmmmm...wants more please love you Ahhhhhhh She pulled him and starting kissing on his lips and biting him while Daya also responded the same passion and kissing and biting her lips .

Now Shreya attacked on his bare chest to touching him and feel him she feels so different in her lower body desires of making love is increasing its her first time that she feels so different now her tiny hands touches his bulge Although this happening un intentionally and Shreya don't wants it but electric current pass on his body when he feels her touch and also looking around and towards her both are half naked Shreya only wears her lowers . He feels embarrassed and lightely pushes her .

Daya what's happening ...

Shreya look at you what are we doing here ...

So what we both are Adults and taking our decisions right .

No Shreya it's it's Sin

What really she comes in front of him and looking in his eyes

Daya It's just forbidden not a Sin .

Don't do it Shre... We both know that ...

That ???

Nothing ...

I know we both understand that we love each other today I realized that you also loves me more than everything Daya . I really love you Daya and she tightly hugged him Her Bossoms again macking him Crazy while her core touches his bulge desired aroused on both sides He wants to touch her lower body also it's Sin or forbidden but who cares ...

He again pushes him with wall but at that time her back face him and Daya Grinding her hard with wall her face touches with wall and He pressing him hard while touching her ass now he changed her direction open his paint button and unzipped his now both only wears their lower and Days's hands reached between her legs and touches him ...

It's amazing you are freaking wet and he tracec his fingers on her panty while She unable to control her moaning

Oooooh Daya please more I Aaaaah I really love it ... Before he pushing his fingers inside her he asks ...

Shre ... Are you a Virgin She opens her eyes what you ask that would you really think that ...

Your dance with your funasy shows that you and Sidharth ... Shut up and she punches on his chest ... DayaAnad it's just a small trick for your attraction and looks its results ...she could never complete her sentence because Daya pushes his middle finger inside her ... Yeah look Shreya now results are displayed and he pushes his finger in and out continuously and when he slow down ... Daya don't do this please move fast I want to more than this please move faster But Daya starting to tease her while only touches her Vagina and rubbed her Clit and also licked her right nipple to increase her building pressure which she can't handle because Daya know that she nears to come but he wants to delay After some minutes again Daya Starting to moving his fingers and now Shreya screams with pleasure Shaddered on his arms ... Shre Look at me are you alright na ... Yeah am fine ... And I really love this and now I also have a desire please don't deny ...Your wish is my command my Love tell me ... I want to feel you inside me I really wants this right now ...

Shre look at me ... Not so soon my love for this you must be a wait till our Wedding night .

But Daya ... We love each other and Daya pick up her and goes to the bed and both lying on it to covers their body with blanket ...

I Admit that we love each other but I don't want this thing in little early hope so you never mind because it's your punishment

Hmmm not at all ... One minute punishment what do you mean by this ...

Means I know you want to punishing me but I don't like your punishment and this bond intiamation and lust which we share tonight to making her memorable its my Punishment just a Punishment ...

Shreya hugged him and put her head on her chest and I love your punishment and I want this punishment on my rest of life ...

And as always your wish is my command he also hugged her back and both are Sleeping with each other arms .

**So here the end ****How is it leave your review and Suggestions are also welcome .**

**And yeah one more thing please ignore Spelling and Grammer mistakes .**


End file.
